creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Banningk1979/Archive 5
In Torment Series Hello, Banningk. I'm sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you could take a look at the sequel to In Torment in the Writer's Workshop? It's fairly large, but even some insight on a single paragraph would help a great deal. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:467228 ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 17:26, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Hi Banning Could you read my pasta The Forest of Things You Want to Happen and give me some feedback? Reason being, it seemed to be quite welcomed by a few people, and I want to make a sequel with the forest idea, but not sure how to go about it. Since you're quite good at sequels, plotlines and all the fancy linking each story has to have to its prequels, could you suggest some ideas? Thanks [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 18:40, June 2, 2015 (UTC)Rinskuro13 :Thank you very much for your feedback! :Have you got any suggestions about the sequel problem? :With much appreciation, :[[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 19:28, June 2, 2015 (UTC)Rinskuro13 ::Alright, thanks for the helpful advice! ::[[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 14:36, June 3, 2015 (UTC)Rinskuro13 Thanks for the welcome! Have a good day!TheEditorOfWikis18 (talk) 14:33, June 4, 2015 (UTC) thanks for the message, i will keep you in touch if i need anything else, thank you :) -ParanormalLover Would you mind reviewing my story on writers workshop. It's called I Think My Parents Have Been Replaced. If you can, thanks. If not, that is fine.--Christopher Michael Richardson (talk) 22:10, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Re: New Tobit Chapter Hey, I bet you'd thought I'd forgotten, huh? I apologize for the delay. The bad news is that (and this is absolutely no fault of yours) I don't know how many more long pastas I can read. It's just a strain. The good news, though, is this may be the best Tobit story you've written. There were a couple small passages I didn't care for (due to my tastes), but all in all this was great. I loved the weaving together of the characters from the previous stories, the dramatic irony, the twists, and the new developments. The nightmare was undeniably horrific and unsettling without being gruesomely over-the-top (Goldilocks would say the horror content was "Just right!") and it's cool that the victims can send messages via dreams too. You have some issues with run-on sentences and improper use of commas, but we can work on that. If this is the last Tobit pasta I read, then I'm glad to end on such a high note. Great job! Raidra (talk) 23:49, June 4, 2015 (UTC) :Hmm...I think I can handle three more. I'll just have to pace myself. Thanks for your understanding! I'm always happy to leave you feedback. Best wishes. :-) Raidra (talk) 20:38, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Wanna read my new pasta? :) Sup, d00d! I recently submitted my first pasta in like 6 months and I was wondering if you'd like to give it a read. It's long, which is a first for me. I know how you like long pastas, and your critiques always hit the mark. When you have time, I'd really appreciate it. It's called Spiderland. Enjoy! XD Umbrello (talk) 01:42, June 5, 2015 (UTC) : Thanks, man! I'm glad I got your seal of approval. It's like the Nintendo Seal of Quality! Umbrello (talk) 02:22, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Re: Sure thing. Truth be told, I don't like marking things for review or deletion and would rather fix them up myself. I think there are two things I've marked for deletion and one was a sentence long. Back on topic, if you ever have to go somewhere and don't have time to finish editing a page, feel free to let me know and I'll be happy to take care of it to the best of my ability. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 02:48, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Yo Can you get me the latest deleted revision of this page please? Shining-Armor (talk) 02:24, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Apology to Homo Sapiens Can you rewiev my story Apology to Homo Sapiens at the Writer's Workshop? A person on the internet says (talk) 06:30, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Can you check my story on writers workshop Todd's Survival for grammar and spelling? death is comeing from shy song Generalflippy (talk) 05:37, June 6, 2015 (UTC) generalflippy Deletions Hey, it's great to see the amount of work you've been doing on QC on new pastas, thanks! Just a small thing, when you've deleted a pasta, it's useful for you to leave a talk page template on the page of the person who first contributed it. So, you would go to the page's history, open the talk of the initial contributor, and leave a new message with the template. For example, if the story was deleted for quality standards issues, you would leave ~~~~. If the story was deleted for being unfinished, you would leave ~~~~. There's a full list of talk page templates at Category:Talk page templates, taking a look through them would probably be a good idea, as some of the titles are seemingly totally irrelevant to what the template actually does. It's just because the templates give the user some info about why their story was deleted and warn them not to reupload, so there's less of a chance of them doing so. Anyway, thanks again, | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 06:05, June 6, 2015 (UTC) :Yep, simple as that. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 06:15, June 6, 2015 (UTC) ::Sorry, forgot to mention, if you're deleting an older story (one older than, say, a week), the author may not be active anymore, so leaving a talk page notification is useless, so don't bother. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 06:44, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Derp I responded to your message on my own talk page instead of yours. I hate when I do that, lol. Umbrello (talk) 21:14, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Can you reverse the deletion for a second? I was writing on a tablet and the entire Creepypasta didn't fully come out. OddBloogerIsBack (talk) 17:28, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Sorry about the numbers on my deletion appeal. I don't know why they're there. i like the creepy pasta wiki my favorite is slendermen i made my own her name is jessie torrors but her creepy pastta name is teliport she telliports ove coarse she has mind control she left things with her mind and she flys to so ya - the famouse marinette Is my newest version of Todd's Survival up to quality standards? http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:468518 --Christopher Michael Richardson (talk) 01:36, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the edit, man. The story looks much cleaner now. I Own cows (talk) 06:27, June 12, 2015 (UTC) adding new message About the New Contest! June-July 2015 Demon/Devil Writing Challenge! What if the story is in sequences? Also could this be an already unloaded story? I have one already up that you might have already reviewed where the demon flies up someone's nose and takes over their brain. --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 23:47, June 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: Demon Contest Oh, okay. --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 04:01, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Poking Fun I just wanted to give you a heads up that my Devil contest entry pokes a bit of fun at you, but it's meant in a playful sort of way, not a hateful way. I can't really go into specifics without spoiling it, but you'll likely know it when you see it. I just thought I'd let you know of my intent with it, so you weren't surprised and might not wonder if I was trying to subtly insult you (I'd never do that). If you can't spot it when you read it, let me know and I'll point it out. I'm still a ways from completing it, but it's coming along great. I still need to nail down the creepy element though, not much of that is present :| I've been reading User:GreyOwl's stories for the last few days and noticed that you liked them as well, I just wanted to let you know that her characterization's had some influence on my writing. So I think you'll like it. I'm going to ask her if it's okay to credit her as an influence after I finish writing my pasta. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 18:48, June 13, 2015 (UTC) It's Out Hey, Banningk. I don't mean to bother you- but I've finally released In Torment In Hell. Any insight on the story, or even a part of it (do to its size) would be highly welcomed. Thanks for giving me your time, whether you check it out or not. ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 16:19, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Hello, I am currently working on finishing the rest of your Tobit series as you recommended, and I still haven't been disappointed. And I never said your stories were like Game Of Thrones, GOT falls short, as it is based on hundreds or regurgitated trite fantasy novels made before, while yours is far more original. I'm not sure if you have attempted to professionally publish or not, but you should. Readers cannot keep being disappointed by New York Times bestselling trash and vampire vomit, people who don't belong to our niche group should be given the opportunity to be exposed to stories like yours. When reading your stories the Semi-Aquatic Ape theory was brought to my mind (you may ask me for further information on it if you are interested). It is an evolutionary theory that deems humanity near the 65 million y.a. mark became semi-aquatic due to the documented flooding of the Earth. This has inspired authors and sociologists to write about the ocean and how it has shaped human fear and pre-religion, sort of like your story of the Primes. Mind you, the theory is Semi-Aquatic and not Aquatic, as that is a different one altogether. I hope it helps to inspire you further. I apologize for the long message. TanninAwake (talk) 20:29, June 15, 2015 (UTC)TanninAwake Hi I'm Slender Girl And I like your page and your post It's very cool and scary Hi I'm Slender Girl And I like your page and your post It's very cool and scary Hi banningk1979 I love you page But I love slender man more Can you help me I'm very scared of Jeff the killer please email me the answer private Thanks Slendy Re: Your contest submission Oh wow, my bad. Perhaps I should have read more carefully. Sorry Banning, won't happen again. Ameagle (talk) 04:14, June 17, 2015 (UTC) You still there? Did you see my Mr. Dupin blog? I'd love to get a follow up by you! HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 04:14, June 17, 2015 (UTC) What do you mean please email me Of Snuff and The Mind Hey, I know I just got you to read a story of mine, and that it was a fairly large one, but I figured you may want to check out Of Snuff and the Mind, seeing as you make a little cameo. ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 09:35, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Hello, I'm a new author and my first post was Guilt and Harmony. Shortly after posting it had been taken down for not meeting standards, I am messaging you to find out how they were not met, and if you may help me to better it so that I may post it again. Thank you for your considerration.18:47, June 17, 2015 (UTC)Moltenpsyko (talk) I apologize for the re-posting I am re-posting this because of the lack of headline from my previous message. I apologize again for this and will be more cautious in the future. Hello, I'm a new author and my first post was Guilt and Harmony. Shortly after posting it had been taken down for not meeting standards, I am messaging you to find out how they were not met, and if you may help me to better it so that I may post it again. Thank you for your considerration.Moltenpsyko (talk) 18:51, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Hey Banningk, I was wondering if you could give me a review on a story I had written. It is rather long but I was wondering if it is good to be on this site, it is perhaps more science fiction then horror so it may not be good for this site. Anyway, the story is [To the Moon. If you get a chance to review this I would greatly appreciate it. Thanks, JohnathanNash (talk) Guilt and Harmony critique I appreciate the comment anf apologize especially for the bold letterting as that was due to me using bold in word and not realizing it to still being part of the writing itself. On the breaking of lines, it's true that it is more along the lines of a short story, However the styling is supposed to be melodic, it's supposed to represent the music that she plays to torment the protaganist. It's meant to be seen through the eyes of a madman, killing his way to peace. I will try to make it more along poetry standards, but I would still like it to be in the forma that its in, as I feel it's the only way to represent the true essence of what I'm trying to be let seen. I will take it out of the poetry category, but I'd still like to keep it in the same general formatting. I will post it in the work shop for more critical analysis, and will try to edit it as much as possible. Thank you for you help.Moltenpsyko (talk) 12:34, June 18, 2015 (UTC) I have sworn allegiance to you... on my NOT a contest blog. I do believe it is time for the dark lord Tobbit to make an appearance. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 04:22, June 20, 2015 (UTC) The Endeavor My contest entry, The Endeavor, is pretty much done. I just went ahead and put it on the Writer's Workshop to have it checked for grammar issues. I just thought I'd tell you, so that you could go ahead and read it if you wanted to see it now. If you do, feel free to fix my errors for me :P http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:474214 I'll let you know on your blog when it gets out of the WW. Regardless of when you read it, I hope you enjoy it! [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 07:27, June 20, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks again for looking it over for grammar errors, I haven't had much luck with the WW lately. My last story sat there for two weeks or close to it and I just caved and published it. By the way, I haven't forgot about crediting User:GreyOwl, I'm just waiting for her okay on it. I don't want to credit her and then risk her not liking the story and having her name associated with it (I'd personally hate having my name associated with something I didn't like). [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 17:09, June 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh, it's already been moved to the main site. I just posted that in your blog post, instead of in a message. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 18:19, June 20, 2015 (UTC) vote? I put up an app for admin, iffen yer wantin' to vote. Inside there is thunder in your heart 01:12, June 22, 2015 (UTC) In need of a review Hey Banning, I have just posted a new story in WW titled Indian Rope Trick, I would like it if you would review it and see if there is anything missing or needs changing. Thanks, JohnathanNash (talk) 04:29, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Re: New Tobit Chapter Yeah, I'll read it in the next few days. Inside there is thunder in your heart 04:41, June 24, 2015 (UTC) That's great. I will give it a read when I can, but it may take a (long) while. In two weeks I will have come around to it. MrDupin (talk) 08:07, June 24, 2015 (UTC) :Haha, the saga continues. I look forward to reading it :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 16:27, June 24, 2015 (UTC) RE: New Tobit Since I have sworn my allegiance to the dark, goat horned elder god, I have no choice in the matter and must do as commanded. Would you check out Under a Rotting Sky and tell me what you think, when you get a chance. Thanks so much. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 23:21, June 24, 2015 (UTC) RE I will be checking out anything I missed out on from you. Finals are over, and thankfully I'm finally out of school (before I go back in for something else) haha. Thanks for asking and I look forward to being on here more often from now on. GreyOwl (talk) 17:15, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Hello, looking for feedback. Hello Banning, sorry if this is bothersome. If you have any free time to spare, may you please look over and review my story currently on the Writer's Workshop? If this seems annoying, I am quite sorry, but Empy has asked me to enlist some more help on the story. Thank you! The link: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:475996 Tin77 (talk) 18:59, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Demon contest Hey Banning, I currently have more than one idea for the contest. Would it be ok if I submit more than one? Or, could I take back a submission and add a new one? Thanks Dudeviet (talk) 16:09, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Re: New Tobit chapter My head has been touchy recently, but now I have the story copied onto a word file so I can read it at my leisure. I have household matters to attend to, so I won't be posting for a few days, but I'm eager to see what happens next (Something chilling I'm sure)! Thanks for the understanding! Raidra (talk) 16:34, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Re: More Tobit Left a review on your newest entry in the Tobit series, along with an idea. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 2 2:07, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Request For a Critique I would like some feedback on this beginning sequel I have for The Last Day of October--Bookstore Horror, especially about this particular character's accent. Should I just stick with standard English? Still Untitled Sequel --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 01:37, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Yo~ Two things old friend. #If you're still around (or when you come around), mind giving The Dress and Cat Mask a quick read-through? It's NSFW, be warned. #Mind if I post your stories here? Senjumaru Shutara 02:11, June 29, 2015 (UTC) :No prob. I'll post them right after we get through posting Jules Verne's Journey to the Center of the Earth. Senjumaru Shutara 04:08, June 29, 2015 (UTC) re:Tobit Just dropping in to say that I read the new Tobit story and left a comment on it. Sorry that it took me so long to read it; I got a new computer and have discovered the magic of Steam and computer games. Also, when you go to get Tobit published, I recommend reading On Writing by Stephen King as it details how to get a publisher and tells you what to send them in a letter. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 16:31, June 29, 2015 (UTC) As always, my pleasure Well, I look forward to seeing it when it's done, and getting it once it's published. By the way, I've got a crazy idea: maybe publish a second version of the book, but Riffed? Just a thought. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 20:45, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Judging Questions As an assistant judge for your 2015 July Demon/Devil Contest, I would like to ask a couple questions on how we will eventually go through this judging. 1. How will we divide the stories for judging? If we are to judge these pastas, we will need to divide them as to not accidentally judge one that another person was judging at the same moment. Therefore, how are we to do this? Half and half? 2. Do I need your clarification when I finish a review? In other words, if I want to judge a pasta, do I need to get your approval on the final rating I give at the end? 3. What is the scale you would like to judge on? Pretty self-explanatory. Thank you. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 23:00, June 29, 2015 (UTC) RE: Contest Thanks for the review. I'm working on improving the story where you mentioned. Maybe it might make Suggested Reading (lol, no, probably not). Anyhow, I'll think about the contest. I don't know whether or not I will do so - since I'm currently picking up on a few of my older stories and plotting out the new ones that are meant as sequels to The Dress and Cat Mask. One of those planned stories is a Demon/Devil story, but I'm thinking it'll probably take awhile before it would be finished, so it wouldn't be up in time for the contest. Senjumaru Shutara 00:29, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Re: Judging Thank you. I'll start writing some critiques soon. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 01:00, June 30, 2015 (UTC) An Admin Talking to Another Admin! Hey there, Banning! Say, I was wondering if you had some time to read a story I wrote a few months ago. I'm interested on getting some feedback about it, as I'd like to know what I did right or wrong in it. Would you be able to take a look? --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 02:41, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Link Here it is, Banning. Thank you! http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Ocean_Underground --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 18:01, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Concerning the Demon/Devil Contest Hey Banning, Humboldt and I were planning on doing a collaborative piece for the Demon/Devil contest you have going on. I was just wondering if we are allowed to do such a thing, or if it is against the rules. Thanks, Ameagle (talk) 23:10, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Another review request Hi Banning. You did a very helpful review on my 'forest of things you want to happen' pasta (quite?) recently. If you have time, could you review my newest pasta The Cat? Also, I noticed that this was a page that had been deleted before and belonged to another user. My story is entirely different. Am I able to claim this title, or will my pasta be deleted? I just want to keep the ambiguity of the title, which serves as an introduction to the pasta. Thanks so much Lucas [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 19:49, July 1, 2015 (UTC) PS. Congrats on becoming an admin. RE: Hey! Thank you for having read it and left your opinion! That was useful. I'll make sure to check some of yours during this week. I have heard good things about Tobit stuff, so that should be another incentive for me to give them a check. Once again thank you! --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 04:20, July 2, 2015 (UTC) TANKY-U As you can see from my talk page, cats are my favourite animal. I might make some edits as requested if my schedule allows it. Your feedback means a lot to me, so thanks. I realise that my pastas aren't really getting many comments; the older they get, the fewer people that look at them. I put a lot of effort into many of them, so I doubt that's the problem, but how do you suggest I promote them so they get more views without seeming big-headed? Or does the quality need improving? [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 15:00, July 2, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks so much! :[[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 19:18, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Hey Banning, I'm a new user and i was wondering if you having any good pointers on how to start writing? Also, if you need any other judges for the demon/devil contest. Lyssacreeps (talk) 03:11, July 3, 2015 (UTC)lyssacreeps A little help http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:478605 Senjumaru Shutara 07:13, July 3, 2015 (UTC) RE: Review I actually already have your stories on the long list of reviews I was going to do. Might take a while, but I'll get to them whenever I can. Senjumaru Shutara 23:07, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Writer's Showcase & Writer's Workshop I made a couple template pages on my sandbox wiki. I'm sending this message to all the active admins to see how it is received. It is a slight alteration to the template, which I have named with the feature. Check it out here. The link is at the bottom of the message. Click either "Writer's Workshop" or "Writer's Showcase", which will take you to one of three test pages I've set up for each side of the template. This template could be added to the front page if that's what the plan is, or the recent activities page if that is the plan, or both, even. If implemented, it would also include the user adding either one of the categories to the post they wish to be included in this feature. Stories could be filtered out of either category after a week or two, keeping the categories small, which would raise the chance of each post getting hits. Whatever length of time would work best for each post to stay in the either category, I could take this on myself (or jointly with other users), removing the categories from the posts that have already been featured for a while. Just to be clear, the categories "Writer's Showcase" and "Writer's Workshop" would need to added (or if other names for the categories are more fitting, I could easily change the template to reflect that). And, lastly, the categories would only be added directly to the posts on the Writer's Showcase or Writer's Workshop, and not the pages themselves (this will keep the feature limited to original stories, and promote activity on these boards.) Check it out, let me know what you think. Any suggestions/additions to the feature would be appreciated. http://horrorstorysandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Template:WS%26WW Inside there is thunder in your heart 06:54, July 4, 2015 (UTC) :Update on this, by the way, since the original version wasn't actually working, I've remade this with Javascript (it's still at the link above). The use of Javascript means that no new categories would need to be created. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 14:14, July 4, 2015 (UTC)